A Family I Never Knew I Belonged In
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Sasuke watches from afar as Sakura takes care of her children. She's now a mother...but who's the father?
1. One Morning

**Just know that I won't be updating any of my stories for a LONG time cuz I'm going back to school tomorrow.**

**Sakura- 33 years old ; Sasuke- 34 years old**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke frowned as he watched a certain pink-haired woman run around her house cleaning, cooking, and all the stuff mothers did. He sighed. _Mother... I can't believe she has her own children already. _He almost smiled when he saw her bend down to fix her daughter's hair and clothes.

"Haruka," Sakura hummed, "Did you even comb your hair today? It's so messy." She smiled as she ran her fingers down the young girl's long hair.

Haruka was Sakura's eleven year old daughter. She had back-length auburn hair and jade-colored eyes. "Sorry mom," she said, "I didn't have time. I mean... I have training today, then go the academy for the tests, and I- Ow! Hey!" She rubbed her sore head and glared at her thirteen year old brother Hikaru, who had a very shocking resemblence to Sasuke. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru just smirked. "Oops," he mocked, "The apple slipped." He huffed and picked up another apple. "Train all you want, Sis. You'll never be as good as me."

Sakura frowned and glared at her egotistic son. "Hikaru!" she hissed, "You know that's not true! Haruka's your sister...you should be supporting her, not putting her down." She stood up and brushed some dust off of her lotus-colored kimono. "You have the Chunin exams today, Hikaru. So you'd better hurry of...a-and be careful."

Hikaru just put down the apple in his hand and disappeared in a blur. Haruka looked up at her mom, her jade orbs twinkling with delight. "Mom?"

"Good luck with your test, honey," Sakura chirped and kissed Haruka on the cheek, "I know you'll do fine and make it into becoming a Genin." She held a thumbs up.

Haruka squealed and ran off yelling, "Thanks, mom!"

Sakura waved goodbye. As soon as she was certain that both of her children were where they were supposed to be, she ran up to her balcony and looked out of the window. She found one of her roses wilting and quickly put her gentle chakra to work on it. In no time, it was as red as new. "You don't deserve to die, yet," she told the beautiful flower.

Sasuke stayed at his spot, his heart sinking evertime he saw Sakura make a sad face. He then thought back to Hikaru and snickered, "He kinda reminds me of...me." He glared at the branch he was sitting on. "He should respect his mother and sister more, though."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Take a guess on who the father is. T-T**


	2. The Forest Of Death

Sakura averted her gaze from her book to glance at the clock. "Ten o'clock," she grumbled and put her book down on the desk. "Where could Haruka be? She should've been home half an hour ago." Just then, she heard rapid knocks on the door. "Coming!" She opened it to find a very dirty Haruka looking up at her sadly. She quickly let the girl in and glared at her. "Where were you, young lady?" she asked crossly, "I was worried sick about you."

Haruka wiped some dirt off of her pale cheek and replied, "Sorry, mom. I was out training and lost track of time." She sighed. "Hikaru's right. I'll never be as good as him. No matter how hard I try."

Sakura picked up a first aid kit from the desk and took out a bottle of alcohol along with a cotton ball. She poured the liquid into the cotton and dabbed it on her daughter's cuts, earning hisses and yelps. "Now, Haruka, you know that's not true. You're the top student in the Academy. Oh, and by the way... Did you make it into Genin?"

Haruka's mood brightened up as she squealed, "I sure did! I got the highest score! I even almost beat Hikaru's." She hissed again as her mother dabbed on her cheek one last time.

Sakura smiled as she placed a small bandage on the cut on Haruka's cheek. "That's wonderful news. And don't forget. Within a week, you'll be twelve years old."

"I know! I'm so excited!" Haruka saw Sakura's glad expression turn into a sad one and asked, "What's wrong, mom?" She gasped as a few tears fell from her mother's eyes.

Sakura heard Haruka's voice and quickly wiped her tears away. "N-nothing." She put away the alcohol in the kit and threw away the crimson-brown cotton ball. "Go and eat dinner. Afterwards, I want you to clean up and go straight to bed, got it?"

Haruka nodded. "Got it," she said and ran to the kitchen.

Sakura walked up to her room and closed the door without even turning on the lights. She stared out of her window and saw a shadow on a tree branch...his crimson sharingan staring back at her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and approached her window, opening it to call, "Sasuke?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke snapped out of his deep thoughts at the sound of Sakura's voice. His eyes widened when he saw her green orbs in contact with his red ones. However, he didn't respond. Instead, he just formed some hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, tears streamed down her cheeks as she repeated, "Sasuke..." She closed her window and fell on her knees, crying. "Please...don't leave me again." Her bunned hair became untied and long, pink locks flowed past her shoulders and her long bangs covered her porcelain face.

Haruka cautiously walked inside Sakura's room and whispered, "M-mom? Are you okay? I heard you scream out 'Sasuke'." She approached her mom and was shocked when she found her crying. "Mom?"

Sakura looked up at her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Haruka!" she sobbed, "I thought I told you to go eat dinner, clean up, and go to-"

"I WAS eating dinner," Haruka interrupted, "But I heard you scream and came up here to see if you were alright. I guess you weren't." She then remember Sasuke. "Mom? Who's...Sasuke?"

Sakura stood up and lead Haruka to the door. "No one you need to know about. Now, just go about your business because...I-" She took in a shaky breath and said, "I need to be alone for a bit." She forced a smile.

Haruka nodded and ran down the stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru lept from tree to tree rapidly. He found a hidden clearing nearby and stopped there. "I found our resting spot!" he informed his team mates, who were desperately trying to catch up to him.

"Hikaru!" a boy with spiky brown hair and dark blue eyes shouted, "Can't you ever slow down? Sheesh! It's like your life's in danger or something!"

Hikaru glared at the boy. "Shut up, Ryo!" he growled, "If you weren't such an idiot, you'd know that there are other ninjas out there that are trying to kill us!"

Ryo glared back and whispered angrily, "You'd better watch it, Hikaru!"

A young girl with shoulder-length light brown and pinkish eyes appeared between the two and sighed. "You two sure do bicker a lot," she said, "Why not give it a rest?"

"Stay out of this, Hikari!" Hikaru hissed.

Hikari couldn't deny that she had feelings for Hikaru, but it still didn't give him any right to talk to her so rudely. She glared at him and spat, "Watch what you say, Hikaru! Or your tongue might get cut off when you sleep!" She wasn't the one to make her romantic feelings so obvious.

"Yeah!" Ryo cheered, "You tell him, Hikari!" He blushed a bit as he said her name.

Hikari calmed down and rolled her eyes. "Look, lets all just forget about this and make up, okay? We can't go on like this. It's fatal." She smiled sweetly at the two. "Friends?"

Ryo nodded dumbly. Hikaru just huffed and sat down with his arms folded. "Like we were even friends to begin with," he said coldly.

Hikari was about to scold her team mate, but then just gaped when she saw a figure next to him. A very identical figure. "H-Hikaru!" she squeaked, pointing at the man behind him.

Hikaru turned around and looked into deep crimson orbs. His eyes widened when he saw that he resembled the man before him. "Who are you?" he asked, standing up to an offensive stance, "Answer me!" He took out his shuriken and held it in front of him.

The man just chuckled. "Do you honestly think that you can kill me with that, you little brat?" he asked venomously. His red eyes glowed threateningly as he smirked.

Hikaru remained in his composure, desperately trying to intimidate his 'opponent'. He gasped when he heard the man's voice ask behind him, "You value your life too much to take the risk...don't you?" He turned around, but was quickly pushed up to a tree, the man's hands on his neck.

"Hikaru!" Ryo and Hikari cried and ran over to help him, but were instantly immobolized when chakra strings were quickly wrapped around their bodies. They were helpless.

Hikaru watched as the mysterious man took out a kunai from his pocket and started to draw it close. "Damn!" he cursed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Sorry. I forgot to say in my last chapter that Hikaru was taking the second test of the Chunin Exams. My bad. **


	3. Looking Out For The Young

**Please bear with the names people. They were the only Japanese ones that I could think of. Plus, I had to study in the last four days. Big test coming up on Monday. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, the man, glared at Hikaru, his sharingan piercing through like flaming arrows. "Still think you've got what it takes?" he asked crossly. He secretly put an item inside the teenager's pocket and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Hikaru gasped and coughed as he fell on his knees. Ryo and Hikari were free of the strings and ran over to help the fallen boy. "Hikaru!" Hikari yelped, "Are you okay?"

Hikaru nodded and sat down.

Ryo saw a small scroll peeking out of Hikaru's pocket and quickly grabbed it. "It's an Earth Scroll!" he exclaimed and showed it to his team mates, "Just the scroll we needed!" He jumped around excitedly.

Hikari smiled. "That man must've dropped it," she chimed, "We're in luck."

Hikaru knew that the mysterious man placed the scroll in his pocket. Nevertheless, he just said flatly, "Yeah." He stood up and headed for the tower, the other two following close.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was at the park sitting on the branch of a cherry tree. It was already pitch black late at night, but he enjoyed staying up at such time and condition. "Why did I help him?" he asked himself, "That kid could've learned some things by himself." He snatched a descending petal and blew it away. "I'm beginning to become soft... That's not good."

"Hiyah!" a voice shrieked, "Chya!"

Curiosity overcame the sulking Uchiha, so he went over to investigate the noises. To his surprise, he saw a very familiar young girl throwing kunai knives at a firm tree stump. "H-Haruka?" he whispered to himself as he remembered her name.

Haruka threw another kunai at the stump and charged at it with a powerful "ending kick," causing the stump to lose quite a lot of barks. She panted and glared at the innocent stump. "Dangit!" she cursed and let herself fall on her back with a heavy sigh. She was fatigue, frustrated, and dirty...making her cranky. "I'll never be as good as Hikaru!"

Sasuke couldn't hold back a small smile that formed on his lips when he heard her say those words and approached her cautiously. Despite her small form, she was capable of disabling him at one mis-step. "It's late," he started.

Haruka gasped and sat up. She was frightened when she saw Sasuke standing in front of her and quickly stood up in an offensive stance. "Who are you?" she hissed, "A-and why are you here at this time?"

"That's none of your business," Sasuke replied coldly, "Instead, I should be asking you that question." He calmly sat down and looked at the frightened girl. "At ease. I mean you no harm."

Haruka calmed down. She didn't know why, but she trusted him. She sighed and sat down. "I'm Haruka," she greeted sweetly, "Who are you?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes narrowed. "A friend of Sakura Haruno...your mother. Just promise not to tell her about me, okay? It's a surprise visit. We haven't seen each other in years."

Haruka admired his slightly spiky raven hair and onyx orbs. His manly physique was also quite dashing. "I promise," she squeaked, "You know, sir, you're very handsome. I'm happy that my mom knows you." She giggled.

Sasuke blushed a bit, but it was hardly visible. "Um...thanks," he mumbled. He looked at the damaged stump. "So what were you doing?"

"I was training. You see...I'm trying to become better than my brother, Hikaru. He always seems to be good at everything." Her face saddened.

Sasuke...chuckled? "That's not true. I'm sure there are some things you're good at that he's not." He saw that he wasn't helping and offered, "Would you like me to teach you some techniques? But you have to promise that you won't tell ANYONE about your lessons...or me."

Haruka nodded happily and changed the subject, "You look like my brother, but you're a lot more better looking."

Sasuke stood up. "I'm afraid it's time I go. You have to go home right now and get some rest, okay? First lesson starts tomorrow after Genin class."

Haruka smiled and said, "Thank you!" and ran back to her house.

Sasuke didn't leave. He followed her to make sure that she got home safely. "I really am becoming soft." He sat on a tree branch attached to a cherry tree that was next to Sakura's house and watched sadly as Sakura scolded her young daughter for going out by herself. He smiled a bit when he saw Haruka walk up to her room and go to bed. "Sakura's really grown up," he mumbled and laid back, gazing up at the stars peacefully. Moments later, he fell into a light sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Bang!** _Sasuke woke up to the sudden loud noise and looked around, alert. He found that Sakura had fallen on some metal objects and became worried_. Is she okay? _When he saw her stand up and brush some dirt from her kimono, he calmed down.

Sakura sighed and fixed her hair. "Hey, Sakura!" she heard someone say. She looked up ahead and saw her best friend Ino waving at her. "How are you doing?"

"Just fine...I think."

Ino smiled. "Do you think you can play hookie and come shopping with me?" she asked mischievously. She twirled her longs bangs with her index finger playfully. "Plleeeaaaassseeee?"

Sakura frowned and answered maturely, "Ino, you know I can't. I have to take care of the house and the kids. I also have dinner to cook. You know? Despite your age and status, you're still the same old Ino I used to know when I was only twelve. Grow up already."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Man, how could it be that I was older than you, but you're more...well...motherly." She pouted and muttered, "You need some time for yourself. Have some fun!"

Sakura shook her head. "I can't." She was about to bend down to pick up her cherry blossom hair pin, but gasped when she was forcefully dragged away. "What the? Ino Yamanaka, let me go this instant!"

Ino scowled and said, "Sakura, I'm not one of your children! Besides, I'm sure Sasuke would-" She instantly stopped and let her friend go. "I-I'm sorry," she mumbled, turning around to face her, "It just slipped."

Sakura wiped away small tears and sniffed, "It's okay."

Sasuke's sharp ears picked up everything. "Why are they overreacting to my name?" he asked himself.

"Sakura," Ino muttered, "I know you don't want me asking this, but... If you see him again...will you tell him that the father of your children is-"

"I can't answer that question right now!" Sakura snapped. She looked at Ino apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Sasuke felt his heart race and his blood boil. "Who's the father, damn it?" he asked himself once again. His sharingan activated without him noticing. "Talk!"

Ino smiled her best and nodded understandingly. "It's okay. I should've never asked such a thing." She bowed politely and left saying, "Have a good day, Sakura."

Sakura sighed and went back inside her house, forgetting her hair pin.

"Ugh!" Sasuke growled and slumped back on the tree. "Who's the father?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I am SO good at cliffies in this story! Haha! You guys have to wait for the next update. XP**


	4. Truth Be Told

**I pitied you guys.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sat in her couch reading a book and heard the door open. She smiled when she saw Hikaru come in with a scowl on his face. "How were the Chunin Exams?" she asked.

"Cakewalk," Hikaru bluntly replied. He glared at his mother. "I have to talk to you."

"Um...sure." Sakura was about to stand up, but quickly sat back down when the raven-haired boy charged at her with blinding speed and held a kunai at her throat. "Hikaru! What is the meaning of this?"

"There was a man in the forest," Hikaru growled, "He looked EXACTLY like me! Is he?" He took control of his emotions and retreated his fatal weapon. "Mine and Haruka's...father?"

Sakura sighed and tried to calm down from her shock. "Hikaru..." she replied, "I told you already three years ago. I don't know who your father is!" She put down her book and stomped up to her bedroom saying, "Take care of your business!"

Hikaru remained at his spot and flinched when he heard the door slam upstairs. He knew that Sakura was very sensitive when it came to talking about their 'father', but he just had to know. He threw the kunai he held at the wall and went to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura stood behind her door, frozen in the dark. Her hand was still on the doorknob, and she slowly brought it to her side. She jumped into her bed and grunted as her body hit the soft mattress and then bounce a bit. "Sasuke..." she whispered.

"Is it always this dark in here?" asked a mysterious deep voice.

Sakura sat up, startled. "Who's there?" she asked, "Show yourself!" She took out a shuriken from one of her long sleeves and held it defensively. Her jade eyes glistened dangreously in the moonlight.

Sasuke smirked and emerged from the shadows in the room. "Hey."

Sakura felt moisture on her cheeks and immediately knew that she was crying. Yet she ignored it. "Sasuke," she stated. She carefully approached him, but kept her distance. "I-it's been so...long."

Sasuke held out the cherry blossom hair pin to her. "You left this outside," he said. He faintly smiled when she took it and asked, "So...you're a mother now?"

Sakura bundled her long pink hair and put on the pin. "Yeah. Their names are Hikaru and Haruka."

"I know. I looked after them in their exams." Sasuke gave her a sharp glare and asked, "How did all this come to be?"

Sakura sighed. "Let's talk outside...in the garden." She gently took his hand and lead him out of her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke..." Sakura started, "As you may already know, Hikaru and Haruka are my kids."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied sadly, "But who's the father?"

Sakura remained silent. Tears were visible in her eyes. _Should I tell him? Is he ready for this? _She took a deep breath and said, "You...are, Sasuke."

A cold breeze blew by before the Uchiha reacted. "W-what?" he stuttered, wide-eyed and pale, "How can that be? I never... Huh?" He was babbling. THE Sasuke Uchiha was BABBLING.

"I didn't expect you to know...or remember. You see, about fifteen years ago, we were...well...in love, believe it or not. You proposed to me, and of course, I accepted. We had an "intended pregnancy engagement" and it was a success. A few months later, the Hokage ordered you to go on a mission, but you refused because you didn't want to leave me or the "little Uchihas"." Sakura looked up at Sasuke and saw him blushing madly. "A-are you okay?"

Sasuke nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Um...yeah. Well, what's this got to do with everything?" _'Little Uchihas'? How embarrassing._

Sakura decided to continue. "So anyway, the mission was becoming more desperate of a "volunteer" if you know what I mean. Tsunade had no choice but to wipe away some of your memories of me and the young. Even your feelings for me. She then had the ANBU take you to the checkpoint and left you there with a scroll telling you what to do."

"You didn't ask Tsunade to stop what she was doing?" Sasuke asked, a bit of hurt in his voice.

"Believe me, Sasuke, I BEGGED Tsunade to stop. She ignored my pleas and sent me home empty handed. She had me knocked out, though, since I was stubborn and...ferocious." She giggled. "I was a very feisty woman back then."

Sasuke looked down at the ground. "Those years must've been hard for you. Raising the kids by yourself..." He picked up a flower from the ground and sniffed it. "It was all my fault. I was so weak."

"Don't blame yourself!" Sakura cried, "You were at your strongest." She calmed down. "We both were...but even combined, we didn't have the power to outmatch the Hokage." She smiled. "Well...at least you know mostly everything now." She stood up and went back inside.

Sasuke remained sitting on the stone bench. He was still stunned at all the things that happened. _My clan still lives on! This is great! But...Sakura... _He turned around at the closed door and saw the lights turn off. "What should I do?" he asked himself, "I can't just run away with the kids and leave her here by herself."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. (Being Sarctastic)- "Oh, whatever will Sasuke do?" XP**

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. I needed to use cliffies. **


	5. Telling the Children of His Story

Sakura woke up when she felt mild warmth on her soft cheeks. She sat up and looked around. Her room was as dull as ever. A table, a dresser, a closet, Sasuke... _Sasuke? _She blinked a few times to make sure that her vision was alright and found that it was the real guy. _It wasn't a dream. _

Sasuke felt uncomfortable at her confused stare and frowned. "Are you going to stare at me the whole day?" he asked irritatedly.

Sakura snapped out of her daze and shook her head. "Sorry..." she mumbled, "I thought you left." She picked up her brush and started to comb her hair.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"Hiya!" Hikaru shouted and lunged at Sasuke from out of nowhere with a kunai, "Get away from my mom!"

Sakura gasped. "Hikaru!" she yelped, "No, don't!"

Sasuke just had an emotionless expression on his face and calmly blocked the attack by grasping the boy's hand. "You again?" he asked, "Haven't you learned your lesson from last time?" He began to twist Hikaru's arm and brought him to his knees.

Hikaru grunted in pain. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.

"Sasuke, stop it!" Sakura pleaded, "You're hurting him!"

Hikaru was shocked. "Mom? You know this guy?"

Sasuke just smirked and released him. "He should've been able to handle such pain if he was truly my son, Sakura. An Uchiha thrives in it." His smirk widened when he saw Hikaru's face turn ghost pale.

"You're my father?" Hikaru asked, ignoring the Uchiha remark. He stood up and leaned on the wall, trying to register everything that was going on in his mind. "But...You...Mom...What?" He then remembered the Forest of Death. "The resemblance!"

Sakura looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry I never told you about your father, Hiakru," she said, "I just didn't think it safe if you knew."

"What do you mean by that?" Hikaru asked angrily.

Sasuke turned away as he muttered, "I was a missing nin...and a student of Orochimaru many years ago. I guess your mother didn't want you to have the same destiny as I did." He glared at his son. "I had a very rough life. Be thankful that yours has gone smoother."

Hikaru glared back. "I can't believe you had me and Haruka with this guy!" he spat at Sakura, "He's the worst influence ever! What were you doing back then? Playing?" He then slipped out a very harsh, "You slut!"

Sakura gasped as tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks.

Sasuke heard every word and rewarded Hikaru with a punch in the face. "Don't you DARE talk to your mother that way!" he growled, "She raised you and your sister by herself and struggled everyday just to keep you two alive! How ungrateful are you?"

Hikaru fell to the floor and wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth. He glared at Sasuke, but then quickly looked away, trying to hide the small tears trickling down his pale cheeks.

"Mom, I'm home!" Haruka cheered as she entered Sakura's bedroom. The scene in front of her made her gasp and tremble. "W-what's going on in here?"

"Meet our father," Hikaru said grudgingly. He pointed at Sasuke and then stood up.

"You?" Haruka squeaked, "You're our dad?" She then smiled and hugged the Uchiha. "This is so cool! I knew mom had good taste!" She giggled.

Sakura wiped her damp eyes and sniveled. "Thanks..." she whispered, a blush tinted on her cheeks, "But...Haruka, you've met Sasuke before?"

Haruka looked up at the man, her eyes asking his permission. He nodded. "Yeah, I did," she said happily, "It was the night when I came home late and that you got mad at me. He said not to tell ANYONE about him 'cause he was a visiting friend of yours."

"Did he now?" Sakura asked, giving Sasuke a slight glare, "Visiting friend indeed."

"Why are you so happy?" Hikaru shouted at his sister, "This MAN betrayed Konoha many years ago and was under the wing of Orochimaru! Can't you feel the shame, Haruka?"

Total silence. It seemed as though that the slightest noise would set Hikaru on fire and burn down everything.

"Hn," Sasuke simply huffed.

Haruka slowly pulled away and stood next to her brother. "Is that true?" she asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded.

Haruka gulped as she held back tears. "A-a shinobi shows no emotions..." she mumbled, her voice shaky, "No matter what the situation is." She tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear, "I will do exactly that. I accept the fact that I am your child... I feel no pain." She bowed politely and left.

Hikaru wiped his damp eyes with his sleeves. "I'm with Haruka," he muttered, "I also accept the fact that I am the child of a traitor... I feel no pain in that." He glared at his parents and left also.

Sasuke felt his heart drop, yet his face remained neutral. "That went well," he grumbled sarcastically.

"I was worried that this would happen," Sakura whispered, "They need to get used to your story. They don't even know what clan they belong in...and how important it is." She smiled. "They'll accept you, Sasuke. I just know it."

Sasuke smirked. "I agree with you. But when will they?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru stepped out into the backyard and found Haruka on her swing with her head down. "A shinobi shows no emotions no matter what the situation is," he repeated the phrase, "Pft! Give me a break! Where did that come from?"

Haruka stopped swinging and murmured dangerously, "I learned it at the Academy." She turned around to face him. "Didn't you?"

Hikaru was surprised that his sister's face remained emotionless...just as she promised. "Yeah, I did," he replied and sat down on the grass. "I just can't believe mom would ever... Ugh!"

Haruka didn't smile, but looked up at the cloudless sky. "I can't believe it either. But, you have to understand. They were probably young and...you know... Those things happened."

"So you mean we were just an accident?" Hikaru asked, his tone cold and deadly.

"No," Sasuke's deep voice piped, "You two WEREN'T an accident." He stepped out from behind the tree and glared at the two. "It was intentional."

"Eavesdropping!" Hikaru hissed, "Just what a bastard would do!"

"Watch your mouth, Hikaru!" Haruka scolded, surprising the teenager, "Let's hear what 'dad' has to say." When she felt her brother's aura ease, she said, "Continue."

"You two are VERY important children," Sasuke stated, "You are both of Uchiha blood...my blood."

"We're Uchihas?" Haruka asked, stunned, "The clan that was famous throughout Konoha?" She gasped. "Too cool!"

Hikaru huffed, "So you used mom as a 'baby-giving machine'? You're just plain sick!"

Sasuke held himself back from punching his fowl-mouthed son for the second time that day. "I would never do such a thing," he said through gritted teeth, "I loved your mother very much... But I was forced to leave her and the village after my return many years ago." For the next few minutes, he explained the story of what happened to him and received shocked looks from his children. "Do you understand my situation now?"

Haruka couldn't help herself. She lunged at Sasuke with open arms and embraced him, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so glad you're our father!" she cried, "We're sorry for being so cold and rude!" She felt even more happier when she felt him return her hug.

Sasuke remained calm, surprised at his reaction. He looked up at Hikaru and received a 'smile'. "I'm glad that I'm no longer scorned by you two," he mumbled, "It hurts to have me see my children glare at me all the time and turn away."

"So what are you gonna do?" Hikaru asked all of a sudden, "You can't remember your feelings for mom...and you hardly even aknowledge us as your own."

Sasuke smirked, "I know exactly what I'm going to do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it took me such a long time to update. I was sulking in the last two days cuz my freakin' teacher gave me a '0' on my math test for starting it early and I lost the paper that I was supposed to turn in for P.E class. If anyone lost that paper, they'd get an automatic 'F'. But things turned upwards later on, cuz I found the paper and I can make up for the test so I was able to update. Yay!**


	6. Let There Be Happiness

Sasuke, Hikaru and Haruka quietly 'flew' up the stairs and peeked inside Sakura's room. She sat on her bed, looking down at a small photograph of Team7. "The good old days," she hummed.

Hikaru looked up at Sasuke, "So what's your big plan?"

Sasuke took out a small box from his pocket and showed it to the two, earning a gasp from Haruka. "Wow!" Haruka squealed in a hushed tone, "You're really going to that? Eee!"

Sasuke boldly walked into the room and called, "Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and saw the Uchiha looking down at her with stony onyx eyes. "Sasuke," she giggled, "What a...um...surprise. What are you doing back here so soon?" She smiled, though sadness was visible in her eyes.

Sasuke sighed and kneeled on one knee. He showed her the box and opened it...revealing a sparkling diamond ring in a cushion. "Sakura..." he started.

Sakura gasped and brought her hand to her mouth in disbelief. _Oh my goodness! It's finally happening! To me! To me! _She smiled and happily laughed a bit, tears running down her cheeks. "Sasuke!" she squeaked.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at her reaction and continued, "Sakura Haruno... I've loved you all my life. Even though my memories of my feelings for you were erased, I can still feel them. I still love you, Sakura." He took a deep breath. _I can't believe I made that mushy speech. _"Will you marry me?" he finally asked, looking into her eyes.

Sakura put down the photograph she held and embraced the proposing man before her. "I thought you'd never ask!" she cried.

"Is that a yes?" Sasuke asked with a sly smirk.

Sakura pulled away and made eye contact with him. "Yes," she sighed, "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha, I will marry you." She blushed at her line and giggled.

Sasuke smiled and leaned forward, sealing the gap between them with a passionate kiss. "Thank you," he whispered.

"Yay!" Haruka blurted. She saw the couple turn towards her and her brother's direction and shut her mouth. "Oops."

Hikaru popped a vein at her stupidity. "Dweeb!" he grumbled and playfully hit her on the head, "You've really got to learn how to keep yourself quiet!" He saw Sakura and Sasuke approach them and said, "Congrats. But I still need some time to get used to you, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, despite the feeling of anger when he was called by his first name by his own son. "I understand," he mumbled. "Oof!" He looked down and found that Haruka had embraced him tightly.

"Yay!" Haruka cheered, "Daddy's back! I'm used to you already!"

Sakura and Sasuke laughed at the young girl's affection. "So when will the wedding be?" Sakura asked.

"In a few months, perhaps?" Sasuke countered a smirk forming on his face. When he received a nod, he just said, "Hn."

Hikaru simply rolled his eyes and left the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikaru was at his backard, looking up at the sky as usual. _Mom's getting married... But isn't it too early? Nah. She's been alone and hurt enough. _He shook his head in dismay. "Whatever," he muttered.

"Hikaru?" Hikari's voice chimed.

Hikaru looked up and found his team mate staring at him with syampathy from behind the fence. "What do you want?" he asked, annoyed. _She is so damn annoying! _

Hikari jumped over the fence and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?" she asked innocently, ignoring his question and irritated tone.

"You do know that what you're doing is trespassing, right?" Hikaru backfired, "And what's wrong with me is none of you damn business, so back off!" He glared at the shaken girl coldly.

Sasuke 'happened' to wander off at the backyard and saw the two teens talking. He hid behind the tree and listened to their conversation. _Eavesdropping is one of my specialties._

"Hikaru, why won't you tell me anything?" Hikari asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Why do I even have to talk to you?" Hikaru replied.

"Very well then," Hikari whispered, finding it futile to get answers out of the stbborn Uchiha, "I best be on my way. Um...see you tomorrow." She formed some hand signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hmph!" Hikaru grunted and laid down on his back, trying to cool his anger.

"You're quite oblivious, aren't you?" Sasuke asked, appearing next to his son.

Hikaru closed his eyes and whined, "Not you, too!" He sat up and frowned. "Why can't people ever leave me alone anymore?"

"You're a resemblence of me alright," Sasuke snickered, "You see, I used to have an attitude similar to yours when I was your age. The only difference? I don't whine or talk very much."

Hikaru glared at his father. "Watch your stepping stones!" he warned, "And what do you mean I'm oblivious? To what?"

"That girl, Hikari, is obviously interested in you," Sasuke smirked.

Hikaru blushed. "She is not!"

"If she wasn't, then she wouldn't have wasted her time trying to comfort you. Your mother was pretty much like her, only...she made her feelings for me ten times more obvious when we were young. She had a crush on me ever since we were seven or eight years old."

"Cute," Hikaru snorted cockily.

"Anyways," Sasuke mumbled, ignoring Hikaru's sarcasm, "What I'm trying to say is... Just take it easy on Hikari. Though she may be quite a nuisance at times, you'll need her with you eventually. Like me and Sakura. I was lucky that she was a faithful young girl...and woman."

Hikaru smirked and stood up. "I don't have any feelings for Hikari," he stated, "But thanks anyway...Dad." His smirk turned into a fond smile. Within a blur of grey, he disappeared.

Sasuke smiled to himself. "Sure thing, Hikaru."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanx for the reviews everyone! Hm...I wonder. Should I continue this or have this be the end? Well, please tell me your opinions.**


	7. The Wedding

**A few months later...**

Sakura readied herself in her bedroom with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten fixing her hair, dress, and veil. "I really appreciate you guys helping me out," she sighed, "I'm nervous."

"Shucks!" Ino giggled with a smirk, "You're marrying THE Sasuke Uchiha. What are you so nervous about? A lot of people would consider you to be the luckiest girl, or woman...whatever, in the whole entire world!" She tucked Sakura's right bangs in the bun and placed her left bangs to the side of her head to frame her face. She finally placed the cherry blossom clip to hold her friend's bunned hair and smiled. "You look great!"

"The moment you say 'I do' will be the moment your life will change for the best," Tenten remarked, fixing Sakura's veil, "We're all so happy for you!"

"Sakura," Hinata mumbled timidly, "H-here. This is for you." She gave Sakura a silver heart-shaped locket and smiled. "I was so happy about you finally getting married, that I just HAD to give you a gift. I hope it'll bring your family luck." She giggled.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sakura," Sakura's mother chimed, appearing from behind the door, "It's time. Are you ready?"

Sakura plced the locket around her neck. "Yes, I am." She gasped lightly when her mom hugged her all of a sudden. "Uh..."

"I'm just so proud of you, dear," her mother hummed, "Waiting this long... It seemed nearly impossible, but you did it. Now go out there and say those two words and end the ceremony with a kiss! Make Konoha proud of you two." She escorted her daughter outside.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Many minutes went by with Sakura walked by her faher to the groom and the priest saying some stuff. It was finally time for the words to be said.**

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" asked the priest.

"I do," Sasuke replied without much hesitation.

"And do you, Sakura Haruno, take this man to be your husband?" the priest asked again, looking at the pink-haired bride.

"I do," Sakura said happily, clutching her boquet of roses tightly.

"Very well then," the priest stated and turned to Sasuke, "You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke lifted Sakura's veil and looked into her eyes deeply. "I love you," he whispered and leaned down, planting a passionate kiss on her her lips. _Is this love? Or lust? ...Must be love._

Sakura blushed furiously and shyly kissed him back. _Why am I scared? He is my husband now. _She smiled and deepened the kiss. When she heard the church echo with cheers, she broke the kiss and waved at everyone, held by Sasuke protectively. "Thank you all!" she cried.

The two stepped outside and got on their carriage, Sakura throwing her boquet and Hinata catching it. "Nice catch, Hinata!" she commented, receiving a blush and giggle.

Hikaru and Haruka watched from afar as their parents rode away, sharing a long kiss. "Mom sure does look happier," Haruka told her brother, "Don't you think so, too, Hikaru?" She smiled at him.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Man, people are right. My stories ARE corny. Well, I'll try my best to make them un-corny next time. Sorry. :(**

**And just so you all probably know, I don't know what they say in weddings. Not the exact words anyway. Please don't flame me! I'm begging you!**


End file.
